1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp member and a clamping method that can clamp, for example, cables and cords of various different types and various different sizes in a neat and orderly manner
2. Description of the Related Art
Cords including a power cord and signal cables are connected to an electronic device in order to connect it to external appliances. As electronic devices are made multifunctional, an increasing number of large cables need to be connected to such a device.
Cables connected randomly to such devices are detrimental to servicing and appearance and therefore binding tools for collectively binding cables have been proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Document: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-224376).
According to the above-cited Patent Document, when there are a number of sets of a plurality of cords connected to a plurality of circuit substrates that are contained in a housing, binding members are arranged at a longitudinal lateral side of the front panel of each of the circuit substrates to collectively hold bundles of cords such that the cables are arranged to extend from the binding members along the front panel and become connected to respective connector arranged at the front panel. Thus, the cables are arranged within the width of the front panel and do not obstruct the operation of drawing out a neighboring circuit substrate for servicing. Additionally, the cables do not collide with the circuit substrate being drawn out and hence are not damaged.
However, according to the above-described conventional art, each binding member binds a plurality of cords and holds them so that they are arranged within the width of the front panel of the corresponding circuit substrate. Therefore, it cannot cope with a situation where there are cables and cords of various different types and various different sizes particularly when the sheaths of the cables have different diameters.